Living in the Past
by crazyfan1
Summary: Harry... living in the past won't let you live..." "Its the only thing I have...." Harry can't get over his pain of losing his godfather even now as he struggles with Cancer his mom is at an impasse on what to do. Can meeting Edward change that? NO MAGIC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first slash… and I'm really nervous writing this. So I would like for everyone to just let me write and give me help once in a while, okay?**

**Warnings: THIS IS AU! GOT IT?! **No complaining I didn't go by the books. SLASH! Oc, Bella bashing, OOC moments, No magic

* * *

Harry James Potter-Wing loved his mum, he really did… just she was very eccentric. Even with her blond hair and large green eyes she still wore purple and orange clothes. And spoke in Italian to annoy him.

"Harry!" said woman called from beside him, waving her hand in front of his face. He blushed and glared at his mother. "Bout time you woke up. Dreaming of a guy?" she teased, her eyes shining. Harry groaned as Sarah dragged her son inside the small house they had purchased. Harry glared at the blond with his emerald eyes, not as dark as hers, but close.

"Mum, can you tell me why you bought such a big house for two people?" Harry asked. Sarah smiled at her son. It was a good day for both of them. Two people who weren't related by blood, both had cancer… it was odd, but they were two close to care. Sometimes Sarah guessed she might be and Evans, being an orphan herself, and with their eyes so close in color, but they didn't care.

"I intend to spend my few years left having fun! PARTIES GALORE!" said the 29 year old, raising her arms into the air in joy. "And if the friends you make want a place to crash, I will welcome them." Harry laughed as his mom acted like a kid running around. Running a hand through his black hair, he headed upstiars to claim a room.

* * *

kay, so not bad for an inro right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harry!" said a voice loudly startling him out of his bed and onto the floor. He glared at his mom as he shoved his glasses on to his face. Sarah already was dressed, her blond hair in a pony tail tied back with a red ribbon, an orange tank top, over a purple and white stripe shirt, with a blue mini skirt, and pink pants.

"Nice outfit." grumbled Harry, standing up. Sarah flashed a smile and said,

"The ribbon's from you." which was true. Sarah had been 18 when she first met Harry, when he was 5. Remus Lupin, her cousin, had told her about him. She had been furious upon seeing how his family treated him and adopted him. Their first Christmas together, Harry had given her a red ribbon and Sarah gave him his first guitar. They still had them, 11 years later. "And also, its your first day!"

She squealed and ran around like a kid in a candy store.

"First day of public school." grumbled Harry, gently shoving his mom out and getting changed into his black Slipknot shirt and tattered jeans. Harry had gone to Hogwarts for years, now he was going to Forks High School.

"Your clothes are boring!" complained Sarah when Harry came down stairs. Harry shrugged. The only 'interesting' thing about him, according to Sarah was his earrings. Two hoops at the top of his left ear and plugs. 

After a quick breakfast, followed by pills, anti-depressants and cancer represents, Sarah slung her arm around Harry's shoulders and walked outside.

"What have you don-" began Harry before he saw it… a Ferrari. And a huge motorcycle. "You bought a Ferrari… and a motorcycle…"

"The Ferraris yours." said Sarah, removing her arm from Harry, and getting on the bike, putting her helmet on. "It matches your eyes! Toddles! AND NO CUTTING!" She drove off as Harry stared after her.

"She bought a Ferrari… I'm gonna kill her."

* * *

LOL! Sarah would so do that!


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry drove to the school, he let his mind wander. Sarah was so sisterly. It was funny to think of her when she went into mother hen mode. She use to never do that. The only reason she had really adopted him was because her cousin Remus couldn't do it, niether could Sir-

_Sirius..._

Harry reached the school and placed his head on his steering wheel, his eyes closed. He knew the anti-depressents Sarah gave him were really vitamin c. The pills they took for cancer where tests. It wasn't safe for his pils. But Sarah was a mother hen. She had been snce Sirius was murdered.

(Come on Harry!" laughed Sirius as the two came home from the ball park. The group had been visiting Severus Snape who lived in America but was a close friend of Sarah's because she had punched Sirius when he made fun of him. "we got to get back to Sev's place." They ducked down an alley way and began to race home. They were stopped by a gang. All were obviously heavy duty Christan's who began to yell about seeing Sirius with Remus... and then the beating started. Harry was held back as he screamed for anyone, anyone to come...)

Harry shook himself from his memorys and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He briefly remembered when Sarah had cried in happness. He had worn a t-shirt for the first time. "Your healing!" she had exclaimed. And indeed he had...

_I'm so sorry Sarah... _thought Harry before he lightly sliced his arm.

* * *

I need some help. I'm thinking of making Sarah gay and pairing her up with Victoria, should I?

Also, I'm gonna make Charlie gay and Bella homophobic. so i was wondering, who should it be?

Snape, Remus, Bill orone of the weasley twins?

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice loved it when her visions showed specific things. Before Isabella, never to be called Bella by her again, showed her true colors, Alice had only gotten hazy visions of her and Edwards future. But now, she always saw Edward with a black haired boy. A blond girl was in most of the visions as well, but often she would either be in a casket or a vampire. Her future was on a blades edge.

But, the boy was the most interesting. He always seemed to look sad in her visions. But in some he was as happy as could be.

_Well, when I get through with him and Edward, he won't ver be sad again._

* * *

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

Sarah loved Evanesence. All thier songs where amazing. But Call Me When Your Sober, was her favorite.

"Um, hello?" said a voice. Sarah, who had been headbanging while listening to her ipod as she cleaned, pulled her earphones out, to look at a very pretty woman. "I'm Esme Cullen. I saw that this bookstore just opened, so I was wondering, do you have any books by Tamora Pierce?"

"Sure do!" said Sarah happily. She put down her stuff and then went to her shelves. She plucked a book off the shelf and said, "Protector of The Small, right?" Esme blinked in shock.

"How did you guess?" she asked. Sarah shrugged.

"You looked the type. I'm Srah Wing, by the way." she handed the book to the women, who smiled.

"I like your outfit." Esme said amused. Sarah cackled.

"I'm probably gonna die in like, three years. So, I'm living life until I have to have chemo." Sarah said with a shrug. Esme showed a shocked look. "Me and my adoptive son both have cancer. I just have it worse. Now, let me guess... painter, arts, designer?"

"Er, yeah." Esme was shocked at the abrupt turn of conversation. Sarah was a goofy and welcomeing person, unless you were cruel to her or her family. But she didn't like to think of her due date, as she called the day she probably would die.

"Cool. Hey, do you want a job?" Sarah asked. She already had a feeling she and this woman would be friends.

"Sure." Esme said, smiling. Now she understood why Alice ordered her to get her book at this small shop, instead of the city.

* * *

** AWSOMENESS! LOL!**

**Okay I'm very sorry if I ofeneded anyonewith my earlier chapter, with Christans being the one who killed Sirius. Its just mygrandotheris very heavy duty Christan and thats how she is.** **So, yeah. **

**Also, I got a comment, its lesbian, not gay, when you say a woman is more atracted to other , a frien of mine is a lesbian (girl, if you read this, sorry!) and she hates getting called that, as most people think lesbians are touched in the head. I'm bi (AND PROUD!) so I respect her wishes.**

**Bill's leading for a pairing for Charlie. And Draco with Jacob, anyone?**

**Lyrics belong to Evanescence. **

**Protector of the Small belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

**PEACE!**

**MICKEY**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I'm 15! And I got my learners! And I almost hit a cp the first time I was driving… he he.

But I do want to say something before I go on, this is for the bitch who pmed me:

GO TO HELL! I don't care what you think, and as for 'being a biased bitch' I'm not biased, you are! I MEAN COME ON! If you hate slash so much don't read, and as for, 'promoting incest' have I mentioned it? No, so shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone!

Anyway, on with the story!

-----

Harry was glad his mom got him into the habit of carrying around a hoddie, he didn't need to come up with any excuses for his cuts.

"Yes dearie?" asked the secretary at the front desk. Harry gave her a polite smile,

"Harry Wing-Potter." he said. The womans eyes widened.

"Oh, the boy living with the new bookstore owner, Miss Wing, right? Oh, I have to introduce her to my son…" the secretary rambled on. Harry really wanted to tell her his mom went the other way, but he didn't want any homophobes pounding down his door. "Here's your schedule!"

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said before leaving and looking over the paper. Bio first. His mom remember his wish to be a doctor.

Later, after meeting a nice girl named Jessica, he ended up sitting with her at lunch. He hated school food, so he brought some leftover pizza (drool). Bella Sawn wouldn't shut up about his 'awesome looks'. But then, a group of people walked through he doors. They were all beautiful.

"Who are they?" he asked Jessica. She rolled her eyes and said,

"The Cullens."


	6. Chapter 6

HELLo PEOPLES!

Anyone who follows me with Harry Emerald: Th New cowpoke, knows I am rewriting it, so i have decided to do the same for Living In The Past. Here is what I am planning to do to it:

1. Sarah will still be Sarah, but she'll be older. I dont think an 18 year old can look after a kid and still be in university studing literature and business.

2. Sarah and Harry meet under diffrent circumstances. Sarah will be Remus's cousin, but she'll meet Harry when her parents drag her to a buisness dinner with her dads boss, Vernon Dursley, when she visits him briefly.

3. Sarah will be even more kooky.

4. Lengthen the chapters.

5. Sarah and Harry's cancer will be confronted more sierously, and thier experimental treatment will be explained.

6. Victoria, MWAHAHAHAHA, will be in the first chapter, and sees her mate.

7. Charlie Swan will be Sarahs close friend, who ends up with, dumroll... Remus.

8. Harry will be very depresses

Any ideas, or suggestions, or complaints, talk to me.


End file.
